supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moranis Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." weeps Announcer: "Jo meets a widowed mother who lost her husband in a tragic car accident." Submission Reel Jo: "We're in Massachusetts to help a recently widowed mom. So why don't you join me?" ???: "Hi, I'm Willow, and we're the Moranis Family. About six months ago, my husband Norman was tragically killed in a car accident." see a picture of Willow's late husband, Norman shot of Norman's rolled-over Lexus sedan from the car crash Willow: "With Norman gone, it's frustrating and difficult to raise all 7 of my kids on my own." Moranis Family Home steps out of the car, walks up to a lovely-looking 2-story house and rings the doorbell answers the door Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You must be Willow Moranis." Willow: "Yes, I am." Jo: "I am very sorry for the loss of your husband. My condolences." Observation Begins Night: "I want my binky." Regan: "I want my bottle." Jo: "Willow gathered her kids to go to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping."' picks up some junk in the backseat of the car Phoenix: "No! Not my Barney book!" Willow: "Which book?" Phoenix: "My Barney book was right here in the car." Willow: "You mean this Barney book you haven't seen for three weeks?" Phoenix: "Yes! I did, mommy!" Phoenix: "Yes!" Phoenix: "I want it! I want my Barney book!" At the Supermarket '''Jo: "However, the trip to the supermarket was a sheer nightmare for this widowed mother." Dinner Time Jo: "The whole Moranis family sat down at the table, and dinner was a complete disaster." Regan: "No! You don't get it!" throws his plate across the table and Phoenix scream Christine: "(bleep)!" Regan, and Talbot throw their cutlery throws spaghetti at Draco Willow: "It was more like feeding time at the zoo." Draco: "I hate broccoli!" Christine: "(bleep!)" Bedtime Jo talks to Christine [Jo walks into Christine's bedroom and finds Christine sitting on her Monster High bed and looking at a photograph of Norman] [In Christine's bedroom, we see Monster High dolls, accessories, posters, toys, and clothes in her closet] Jo: "Hi." Christine: (solemnly) "Hi." Jo: "Who is that?" Christine: "That's daddy." sits on the bed next to Christine Christine: "He was the most wonderful daddy in the world." cries Christine: "I miss my daddy so much..." Parent Meeting Baby Log Toy Confiscation Naughty Pit Naughty Room Jo: "Later on, Mom asked Christine to turn the TV off and start her homework. However, Christine was having none of it." Willow: "Christine, please turn off the TV and start your spelling homework." Christine: *whines* "But I'm watching Sonny With A Chance!" Willow: "Hey, this is your warning. If you do not do as you are told, then you're going to the Naughty Room, in addition, I am taking one of your Monster High dolls away. Do you understand me?" Jo: "Christine turned the TV off, but then threw the remote at her mother." Willow: "Ow! Okay, that's it! Into the Naughty Room you go! Move it!" Christine: "I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!!!" pushes Willow puts Christine into the Naughty Room Willow: "You are staying in the Naughty Room for six minutes because you didn't listen to me when I told you to start your homework." [Willow confiscates Christine's Monster High Sweet 1600 Frankie Stein doll and puts it into the toy time-out box] Christine: *sobbing* "BUT I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE. I WANNA WATCH IT." Willow: "You know the rules Christine, no TV until homework is all done." walks away Christine: *still sobbing* "BUT YOU AREN'T LISTENING!!!" Jo: "Christine wasn't giving into the Naughty Room." goes into the living room and continues to watch Sonny With A Chance Willow: "Turn off Sonny. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout." Christine: "I'm watching it whether you like it or not!" tries to take the remote from Christine, but Christine hides it Willow: "Give me the remote Christine. NOW!" Willow: "I just lost patience. She was being extremely rude and disrespectful." Jo: "Christine. You were asked to turn the TV off because you are currently in the Naughty Room. Now, off you go please." spits on Jo Jo: "No. You do not spit at anyone because that behavior is unacceptable. Do you understand?" Christine: "I don't understand. Now, I'm watching Sonny With A Chance!" Jo: "You lost that privilege by not doing what your mother asked you to do and spitting in my face." sends Christine to the Naughty Room Jo: "Finally, Christine gave up and did her time in the Naughty Room. Or so we thought." Willow: "Apology please." Christine: "SORRY!!!!" Willow: "I want a nicer apology than that." Christine: (sarcastically) "I'm SO sorry!" Willow: "Well, unless you can give me a much nicer and more sincere apology, then you're staying in this room." Jo: "However, her apology was not meaningful or sincere so Willow had to leave her in the Naughty Room for 6 more minutes." Naughty Room Part 2 escapes and finishes watching Sonny With A Chance Willow: "Turn off Sonny. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout." Christine: IT'S OVER ALREADY!!!! (throws the remote at Willow, which hits her on the nose) Willow: "Oh No! Your timeout now has to start all over again." spits on Willow Willow: "OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!!!! NOW YOUR TIME IS A TOTAL OF 24 MINUTES. I JUST MADE IT FOUR TIMES LONGER!!!" Christine: "Don't care!" Jo: "She just wouldn't give in." starts snacking on Frito Lay's BBQ potato chips in the Naughty Room Willow: "No, no chips. You can't have any while you're in the Naughty Room." finishes the whole bag Christine: "I've finished them." anger rises Willow: "That's it! NOW YOUR TIME IS A TOTAL OF 30 MINUTES!!!! CAN YOU ENDURE THIS TIME PERIOD?" Christine: "Definately, Willow!" leaves Christine in the Naughty Room without anymore conversation is reading Your Thing Magazine in the Naughty Room minutes later Willow: "Apologize to me, Christine." Christine: "No way!" Willow: "I want an apology." Christine: "I'm going to bed. Good night" upstairs follows Christine Willow: "Christine..." Jo: "Has she always behaved like this?" Willow: "Ever since my husband Norman, was killed in a car accident. Christine has a hard time dealing with losing her dad." Jo: I needed to get Christine out of bed and finish the timeout! Jo: "Let's go, Christine. You still need to finish the timeout." drags Christine back to the Naughty Room minutes later Willow: "Christine, you were placed in the Naughty Room in the first place because you did not listen to me when I told you to start your homework." Jo: "After 2 hours, Willow stuck to her guns with discipline and her persistence paid off." Willow: "Christine, look at me, this is where you're going to be again if you do not listen to me and break one of the rules. Now I want an apology, but this time, a sincere one." Christine: "I'm sorry, mom." Willow: "Thank you. I love you, sweetie." and Willow hug and kiss Paci-Fairy Technique Jo: "The triplets were unwilling to give up their pacifiers, so today, I introduced the Paci-Fairy to Regan, Night, and Talbot." Jo: "Tonight, the Paci-Fairy is going to come and collect your pacifiers because you don't need them anymore. You are big kids now." Talbot: "Come on! We want our binkies!" Willow: "Talbot, you're a big boy now. You don't need your binkie anymore, so tonight the Paci-Fairy is coming to collect it and give it to the babies that need it. In return, she'll leave you a nice little surprise." Talbot: "BUT I WANT TO KEEP MY BINKIE!!!" starts crying Willow: "What shall I do? He wants to keep his Binkie." Jo: "Come down to his level and tell him in a firm voice that he must give up his pacifier." Willow: "Talbot, you are done with the binkie, Mommy is going to have the Paci-Fairy come tonight to mail the binkie to the babies." Talbot: (sobbing) "BUT I WANT TO KEEP IT!" Willow: "I know darling." Talking about Dad is in her room, looking at a picture of Norman Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts